A Ray of Hope
by Nessie71
Summary: This IS A CROSS OVER. I labeled it as a Maximum Ride fanfic because no one makes Maximum Ride/ Dangan Ronpa crossovers, and I wanted to get at LEAST one view. If you have not played the Dangan Ronpa Game or seen the anime, it doesn't matter. You will still understand the story and If ur really confused, look it up on the wiki! Rating may change. Involves Kirigiri and Naegi.


Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa

* * *

MAKOTO POV

I feel her absence the moment her arm recedes from my body. I don't open my eyes, but feel the ground next to me for signs of her warmth, but all I feel is the spot she once occupied a mere second ago. They took her. They took her for testing. The girl triage tried to hard to protect. I wish... They would let me keep her forever... But they never would. They wanted to take her while I was asleep so that I wouldn't go into a rage and hurt them. They want to change her. To do to her as they did to me. Turn her into something that no one wants. A freak. They'll torture her and graft things onto her. Things that shouldn't be there. They'll probably change her so much... Ruin her... Kill her... She will probably die. Just like all the others did. They call me lucky because I survived the grafts and surgeries.

They killed Maizono when they tried to make her breathe under water.

They killed Mukuro when she tried to save her sister.

They killed Kuwata when they put extra arms on him and he strangled himself the next day.

They killed Chihiro because he was too weak to take on the erasers.

They killed Oowada when he resisted them.

They killed Ishimaru when they thought that giving people surgery while awake was a good idea.

They killed Yamada because the erasers were hungry.

They killed Celes in an experiment to make people fire resistant.

They killed Sakura in an endless duel against an onslaught of erasers.

They killed Asahina by making her watch her best friend die and then hung herself with a bed sheet out of grief.

They killed Fukawa when they tried to fix her eye sight.

They killed Hagakure in attempt to graft Porcupine DNA into him.

They killed Togami when they tried to improve his intelligence with bargain surgery.

They killed Enoshima when they were testing her ability to outrun erasers.

And now they will kill Kyoko. And I will be here alone. For the rest of my life, being tested until Im useless, then maybe they will kill me. Put me out of my suffering. They call me lucky, but there is no luck in seeing everyone you care about die. Or surviving a graft that leaves you with wings. They never have let me fly. They never will let me fly.

They used to call me 'Hope' but how can hope survive in an ocean of despair?

* * *

"This way! This way! Lets go! Move! Move!" A girl's voice cuts through my grief. It's bright and clear, and full of determination and spunk. She shouts. I lay still in my cage crying. I need to see her smile one last time. She was normal for a time and they kept her with me. A freak. And now I will never see her again. I won't smell her scent on the air or feel her nestled in my arms. They will kill her.

"Hey! Get up!" Someone yanks me out of my cage and I see a girl about my age holding my arm. I know what she sees. A fourteen year old boy who has no will to live. A boy who has seen every one of his friends die, and his last remaining light of hope be dragged off into despair.

"Let.. Them kill me too." I whisper. All my pride in being optimistic is gone. Kirigiri... Why her too? The girl knees me in the face.

"What's wrong with you... Opti?" She glances over at the name plate on my cage. The one that reads "male" on it. The other one reads Mist. That is what they called us. Opti and Mist.

"They... Are about to kill her..." That is all I can manage before I start crying again. The girl kicks me.

"Get a hold of your self!" She pulls me up to her level. Wow, she's tall, "Who is it they're about to kill?"

"Max! We gotta get out of here!" A tall dark haired boy shouts. He's near where they took her. And he holds a body over his shoulder. A girl with long pale lavender hair and matching wings. They changed her. She is like me now. My only hope is that she's alive. She has to be.

"Kirigiri... Your friend is holding her... Keep her alive." I say, my voice cracking.

"The girl? They just finished grafting her. From what we know, she was crying out for someone called 'Naegi'. Ya know who that is?" The girl Max asks.

"That's me. I'm Naegi Makoto." I say. Kirigiri... Is alive? She has to be!

"What ever. I relly don't care about that kinda a thing right now, but we really need to get out of here. I hope you can fly with those wings." Max pulls me along as she runs up to her friends who start running for a speck of light. That must be the door. I hope I can fly. I don't want to be a burden on them.

More mutants join us as we race towards the exits. The exits! I haven seen the outsiwe world in so long! Not since my classmates and I here abducted from Hope's Peak! We'll be free! We'll be free!

I start running on my own. It burns my legs, but still I run. I run out the door with Max and her friends, letting out my wings and pushing off into the air for the very first time. Max and her friends are right beside me, the tall dark one holding Kirigiri bridal style as we climb higher and higher into the clear blue sky. I'm free! Kirigiri is alive! Hope is renewed! This is the best day of my life!

"You said your name was Naegi Makoto, right?" a little girl, no older than six, comes to fly beside me. How did she hear that?

"Yeah." I say.

"So your given name's Makoto, right?" the little girl asks, "Your friend is Kirigiri Kyoko, so that would make her given name be Kyoko." How..? I didn't even mention the name Kyoko Kirigiri! Kirigiri, maybe, but I don't recall saying 'Kyoko'...

"I can read minds!" Says the little girl, "My name's Angel, by the way!" She smiles at me and winkreared minds? What the...

"I know it's difficult to take in..." Says a boy with strawberry hair, "but it's true. I'm Iggy."

"Im Fang." Says the boy carrying Kirigiri. I can hardly call him a boy. He looks Motorola mature.

"The Gass Man!" says a boy, about eight years old, "That's my name! But what everyone calls me is Gazzy! It sounds so much cooler, ya know?"

"My name's Nudge." Says a darker skinned girl. She looks a bit like Asahina. It makes my heart sink, thinking about my dead class mates.

"And Im Max." I already knew her name, from when Fang yelled, "We're the flock."

"The flock?" I ask. I've never heard of them. She says it like I should know what she's talking about.

"You haven't heard of us?" asks Max incredulously. Yep, Im definitely missing something.

"Nope. I've been locked up in that place for god knows how long." I say.

"Huh. That would explain a lot." Says Iggy. He doesn't seem to have to see where he's going. It's like he's navigating by listening.

"No... Please... Makoto... Let me see him one last time... No!" Fang looks down at Kirigiri who has begun to stir.

"Kyoko!" I cry a tear of joy. She's alive! I can't believe it! She's alive! I almost do a flip in mid air.

"Makoto... Where are you?" I glide over to Fang who still holds her tightly, refusing to let her fall. She's really alive! Fang nods to me and helps transfer her into my arms.

"I'm here. You're safe now." I kiss her lightly on the forehead and Gazzy makes a motion like he's puking. But I don't care about that now.

"Makoto..." She wispers again. Her eyes open slightly. Her vision must be fuzzy. That's what happens in movies and stuff, "Im glad you're ok." The faintest of smiles appears on her lips. Her wings shift on her back slightly.

"Dont let her fly yet." Fang says, "The grafts in her back are still bleeding."

"You saved her. I owe you all one." I say to the flock at large. "For a moment, I thought I had given in to despair."

* * *

A bright crackling fire burns bright as we roast slices of honey maple cured ham on sticks. Kyoko sits beside me singing a song about traveling home, "Wagon Wheel". I love hearing her voice sing so brightly, even after what happened today. I rub circles between her wings while I roast ham the two. of us. Kyoko offered to cook for everyone, but we talked her down, saying that she needed to rest. Everyone cooks for themselves except me. I cook for the two of us. I am so happy that Kyoko is alive. I need her to be beside me. She keeps me filled with hope. Hope keeps me alive. Hope keeps us alive. We are free. I still can't believe it! I repeat it to myself over and over, though I don't know why.

The fire dies down and Kyoko falls asleep, head on my lap. I tuck her hair insider her jacket so that It doesn't catch on fire.

"So," Max breaks the silence, "It's obvious that you two were normal before now, am I correct?"

"Um... I wouldn't say, 'Normal'..." I say nervously, "We were kind of different to begin with."

"In what way?" Asks Max tilting her head to the side.

"Well... We were accepted into this school, Kibougamine, that is to say, Hope's Peak. A school for special children all over the world. You don't apply for Hope's Peak. They scout you out. I was the Super Duper High School Luckster because they have a raffel of sorts where they pick a random name out of all the Hgh Schoolers in the world. So, I guess I'm a bit normal, but Kyoko is... She is probably one of the smartest people I've ever met. Adults included. She's a detective. She comes from a whole family of detectives actually." I stroke her hair as she continues to sleep, "When we got to Hope's Peak, we became friends instantly. But two days after we got there... We were all abducted. The despairs dragged us off and threw us into the backs of vans. When I woke up, I had wings and I was in a cell with Kyoko. They... Haven't changed her yet... Then... They killed them... The others... Out of the sixteen of us... Kyoko and I..." I feel the tears come, though I cannot repress them, "We are the last ones left. The rest of our friends were killed or killed themselves... Everyone is gone..."

"Everyone?" Angel starts to cry. I forgot, she can read minds so, she must now be seeing everyone's death in detail. Shaved heads being broken open, a girl hanging herself, a large body being devoured by erasers, the smell of cooked flesh... These are some of the things I have seen. Things I did not want to happen. Things that could have been so easily prevented.

"Thank you for saving us." I say quickly changing the subject, "Kyoko and I will leave you in the morning. We don't want to burden you guys further."

"And where will you go?" Asks Nudge, her voice still sounds like Asahina's.

"Dunno. Maybe go back to Japan and find our families." I shrug. The entire flock stares at me incredulously, "What?"

"Um... How long exactly were you at the School?" Iggy asks. What am I missing something?

"I dont know..." I say truthfully, "But when we got to Hope's Peak... It was August... But... It's unnaturally cold for this time of year..."

"You were locked up in there for two months!" Iggy blurts out. Two months? That can't be right!

"What day is it?" I ask. I didn't miss it, did I?

"Um... The seventh... Why?" Iggy says slowly. I breath out a sigh of relief.

"Kyoko turns fourteen tomorrow. I'm glad I didn't miss it."

"You know," Max says, "You're both welcome to join the flock. Lend us a hand in saving the world if you want." Is she serious? She's offering us a place in the flock? Amazing! Saving the world from despair... That is my mission now. I will avenge the deaths of my friends!

"We accept." I say firmly, shacking Max's hand. I know Kyoko would agree. Thats the kind of person she is. It looks like hope will now triumph over despair.

* * *

A/N: so what do u think? Please review! Any feedback helps!


End file.
